


Bewitching Derek Hale

by AlphaFeels



Series: When [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mates, Rewrite, Sex Magic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of Caroline Hanson's Bewitching the Werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to write this word for word but if some of it matches up don't shoot me I'm not taking credit I was just bored and thought a sterek version would be funny. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

“There is no way that I get paid enough to deal with a Supe that can’t get any.” 

Boss wasn’t too impressed by that. I guess he was still under the mistaken impression that I gave a shit about other supes, I’m only in it for the money these days. 

Eugh not that look again. That one special frown reserved for my particular brand of bullshit. I guess I’m just that unique. 

“Derek Hale is the Alpha and is willing to pay in full for your help. He wouldn’t have called if he wasn’t.” That made me roll my eyes but I was mildly interested now, anyone with money is a friend of mine. “How long?” 

“It won’t take you long. Derek Hale is quite the ladies man so no trouble in that department, trouble is he doesn’t seem willing to choose one to settle down with.” Finstock says. 

“Part of me feels like this guy’s an idiot, I mean my love life is practically starving. The chances of me helping him get hitched are low to slightly above non-existent.” 

“Since he isn’t paying for your advice that won’t be an issue. Go there do a little hocus pocus to get things going and then go home. Simple.” 

Stiles must have been making a face because Finstock had to take a minute to get himself together, no doubt counting back from ten in his head. Just too easy to irritate was that Finstock. Thankfully, Stiles was the best Wiccan in a three state area. So he pretty much could get away with anything and still be in demand, well maybe if he started turning clients into frogs he’d have a problem but until then he was numero uno. 

“Here’s your file. You get in tomorrow, that’s when their expecting you. That alright?” 

“I’m pretty sure the full moon is in three days. How the hell am I supposed to do what he wants in three days? I was planning on heading out for next month!” 

“He wants it done now,” Bobby Finstock said slowly, drying, his no doubt sweaty palms, on his trouser legs. Magical folk always gave him the willies, why he worked the biz was anybodies guess. 

Stiles gave his boss a sarcastic salute, turned on his heel and left. 

Where was he going again? He probably should have paid more attention to the finer details as apposed to the numbers.


	2. Down to Business

A day later Stiles was being ushered into one of those fancy type offices with glass all round. Trees and plants pulsing with life behind the safety glass barrier, a stream spitting and bubbling along silent to ears inside the building. Stiles hoped his phone was on full beacon mode as he was in the middle of nowhere awaiting werewolf company. 

The door opened and a frankly gorgeous blonde in a tightly fitted suit walked in. With her came a whirling mist of energy that was a fierce fusia. 

Werewolf. 

She extended her hand politely but Stiles took a step back. 

“Uh- skin contact is kind of a no go. It messes up my mojo.” 

She raised one of her golden eyebrows at him. “Ok. I’m Erica Reyes. Thank you for coming on such short notice.” 

“Hi.” 

“Mr Hale will be with you shortly, don’t let him intimidate you, really he doesn’t bite. Much.” A girlish laugh followed her out. 

Werewolves where weird like that. Here one minute gone the next. 

Stiles wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to laugh, he decided not to. Wouldn’t want to look like a lunatic in front of a client. Ha! Now that though made him laugh and he looked around quickly before letting go a quick laugh. The sharp sound of someone clearing their throat pulled him from his mind. 

Stiles looked up only to come face to face with the sexiest man he’d ever seen. Scratch that sexiest person. Ever. And damn if this guy couldn’t keep a girl, well there was no hope for humanity. 

The man came towards Stiles slowly, eyeing him up and down, a flash of red shimmered across his green eyes. Yeah, he was tall, dark and handsome but he was so much more too. Coal black hair with a whisper of a wave, billion dollar suit…had he mentioned the hair? Most furfaces tended to have long hair and most ran around in shitty clothes. More hobo sheik than this guy, he was a regular 007. 

Excuses of ‘being one with nature’, well that and not wanting to ruin clothes every time the moon got too full. Although that still wasn’t any excuse for poor hygiene. Bond didn’t look like any werewolf Stiles had met before. Excluding Scott McCall but then his bff had always been more of a puppy than a wolf, probably why he didn’t make it against those hunters. 

Bond was the kinda guy you’d read about in one of those glossy magazines but never meet in real life. The type of guy who should be married to a Vanessa with 2.5 kids and a great big house with a lush garden and servants to boot. 

“I’d offer my hand but I know that you’re type don’t like to touch.” 

“My type?” Stiles said huffily with a scowl. 

“Apologies, I didn’t mean any offence.” He said hands up the universal gesture of ‘I come in peace’. Well maybe Stiles wouldn’t turn him into a frog, not yet anyway. 

“Apology accepted, but next time you’re a tadpole ok?” Stiles grinned at the werewolf. 

“Understood. Now I understand that you spoke to my sister on the phone.” 

“Yes.” 

“I just want to make it clear that I do want your help, Laura’s just better at speaking.” 

“I’m getting that.” 

Derek sighed turning towards the window to where Stiles’d been standing earlier as if he where tracking his aura. For some reason it made a shiver run across Stiles’ skin lifting goose bumps on his milky flesh. 

“I imagine she was charming.” Derek said to the window. 

“Yes. Very.” 

“Does that work? Charming you?” Derek spoke body shifted to face Stiles again, his green eyes mesmerising. 

It took Stiles a moment of choking on his tongue before he could reply coherently. 

“Charms work better than insults, accidental or not.” He said sinking into one of the plush office chairs. 

Derek made his way across the room and too sat. Sitting at his desk he was exactly opposite the Wiccan. 

Stiles guessed he had a headache by the way he was leaning on his elbows with his fingers smoothing against his temples. Weird, Stiles though to himself. He hadn’t know werewolves suffered from headaches, oh well you never stop learning he thought.

“It’s been stressful around here of late.” The alpha said at Stiles’ odd expression. 

“Mr Hale-” 

“Please call me Derek.” 

“Derek.” 

“Mr Stilinski-” 

“Stiles.” 

“Stiles. I want to explain that yes I did hire you for your services-” that made Stiles want to giggle, oh man he was in trouble. No fancying the client, bad Stiles! “But not for me really more for the council and my pack. The Hale pack is one of the oldest and was one of the strongest but not anymore, my fault entirely. I’m thirty and the council thinks I should have a mate by now. I agree and I wouldn’t complain if I where a beta but well being the alpha is different.” 

“So what exactly is the problem? What do you need my help with?” 

“My wolf.” 

“Your wolf.” 

“Yes.” 

“What’s wrong with it, may I ask?” 

Hale looked nervous his finger running against the wood of his desk as he answered. 

“The wolf is part of who I am but even though I know that I need to choose my wolf refuses. We play the part flirting and bedding male and female member of the pack, I even travelled to other packs but still nothing. No real bonding, no spark.” 

Stiles was feeling rather warm under the collar at the mention of male members. So 007 went both ways did he? But enough of that! No sleeping with the clients! He told himself sternly. 

“What’s the worst that could happen if you don’t pair with someone?” Stiles asked swallowing hard, trying to shake the images forming in his mind.

“My wolves would have to leave. All of them, there’s no way for them to raise families with an unmated alpha.” 

“Why?” 

“I thought you where the expert.” 

“Well yes but I’d like to hear what you have to say, I’ve only heard rumours really. Werewolves aren’t my speciality.” 

“Most believe that it’s similar to human females, in that they won’t ovulate if they are starving. Our females won’t go into heat if the pack is weak.” Derek said sadly his aura darkening to a deep moss. Obviously Derek Hale though of the situation as a personal failure. 

“Right! Uh I have to ask but have you ever had any trouble with your performance, any trouble with past partners?” Stiles asked quietly with a somewhat shaky voice. 

“No, not at all but thanks for whispering.” Derek smirked. 

“Oh good!” Stiles blushed and trying to swallow down his stupid enthusiasm continued “I shouldn’t have too much of a hard time fixing this then.” Oh god even just saying hard was sending Stiles practically into cardiac arrest; hopefully Derek would just think he was being nervous. 

Looking back at Derek, Stiles was sure that the wolf was enjoying the crimson blush and erratic beating of his heart. Evil, evil werewolf. 

“Uh yeah- we’ll have you up and at ‘em in no time!” Stiles wanted to smack himself, god what was he saying?! 

“Oh really?” 

“Yes! Definitely! We’re going to get a real handle on this- uh fix this, asap!” 

“Oh please do get a handle on this…situation.” Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. 

He stood for a moment running his hand through his hair before saying “All my life I’ve been waiting for the one. For my soulmate someone to spend my days with, I’ve had to watch lower members of the pack find their mates, members of my own family but not me and it kills me because maybe they aren’t out there maybe there isn’t one for me. There’s probably something wrong with me.” Derek said sadly. 

“There is nothing wrong with you.” Stiles said dreamily from his seat. 

Derek scowled at the comment or maybe it was the after-glow-like face Stiles was making. 

“Um- yeah ok so what can I do?” he said clearing his throat and sitting up. 

“I hired you to know the answer to that question!” a quick flash of red slipping through Derek’s calm. 

“You are absolutely right” and I would have a plan if I didn’t have to control my dick right now, Stiles thought “and I will have a plan shortly but first I’ll need to see you around others, members of your pack both male and female as you-” Stiles swallowed hard “are interested in both, correct?” 

“Yes.” 

“Ok so meetings? Any get togethers happening in the next two days?” 

“A fundraiser tonight at seven. I’ll pick you up at six thirty.” 

Stiles blinked. 

Derek smiled and Stiles had to bite his tongue. 

Don’t say anything unprofessional. Don’t say anything unprofessional. Don’t say anything unprofessional. He said, a mantra inside his head. 

Little lines appeared at the side of the alpha’s eyes and his green eyes shone bright with his happiness. 

Oh god- never had Stiles wanted to jump someone so badly. Trust 007 to be even hotter when he smiled. Bastard. 

“Dress up, we only run around naked on the full moon so if you don’t you’ll stick out.” 

“Kay.” Not his best Stiles thought to himself as he bolted from the glass box of an office.


	3. Sherbet and Lemonade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my holy jesus this chapter was driving me nuts and it really shouldn't have been that hard to write but I swear I'd opened it over 10 times and nothing happened but well finished now so yeah. Enjoy!

So what the hell, Stiles though. It’s not everyday that you get to attend a fancy ass fundraiser, may as well dress up. 

So there he was standing in front of the mirror debating whether to wear the red tie or the blue or no tie at all when he heard a sharp rap of knuckles on his door. Six thirty sharp Stiles noticed. We were so very punctual weren’t we? 

Stiles practically collapsed right there as he opened the door coming face to face with Derek Hale in a 007 tux. God, it didn’t leave much to the imagination. 

“I uh- just need to grab my phone and stuff.” 

 

“For god’s sake Stiles I’m taking you out for the evening not on holiday what’s taking so long?” Derek huffed after ten or so minutes had passed. 

“Well I found my phone but I wanted to wear some aftershave that my friend Lydia got for me but I honestly can’t find it anywhere, which sucks!” Stiles pouted as he continued to rummage through drawers, a mad look in his eyes. 

“Good.” 

“What?” he stopped for a moment big gold eyes looking up at Derek. 

“I have a headache.” Like that explained everything. 

“And?” Stiles asked dumbly. 

“Werewolf. Strong smells. Headache. Bad.” 

“Alright caveman no need to blow a blood vessel.” 

Derek just stood and scowled. 

“I could get rid of it if you want.” Well done Stiles! Well done! Ugh please say no, please say no, please say no-

“Yeah actually that’d be great.” Shit! Stiles wished he’d just offered some painkillers, but no Stiles had to go and offer up his magic on a silver platter. Calm thoughts, absolutely nothing sexual! No thoughts of Derek’s no doubt washboard abs or firm looking backside or gorgeous green eyes or- shush! He thought fiercely mentally shaking himself before sliding his hands slowly up the side of Derek’s face, his fingers woven through thick midnight. He let his eyes close and breathing out through his mouth letting the magical band stretch out towards the alpha. 

Stiles could feel the swirling moss coloured mist press against his eyelids, could almost taste it on his lips. He let his tongue slip out wetting his lips and tasting the werewolf’s energy. 

He heard Derek’s intake of breath. A sharp hiss as air pulled too quickly through his perfect pearly whites. 

He worked pressing with magic and pressure against the alpha’s scalp, fingers sliding through and against silky hair. No hair products huh? 

He tried his best to ignore the fizzing of energy against his palms, tried his best to ignore the way each new spark went straight between his legs. Blushing furiously he prayed to every god and goddess that the alpha couldn’t smell his desire. 

The werewolf leaned back a low growl slipping from his lips and oh boy was that not helping Stiles one bit! 

“You’re staring.” 

“No I’m not.” 

Stiles pushed harder out towards the alpha breathing slowly as he held on with shaking hands, his efforts were met with a sharp zap to his temple. 

“You’re gonna have to open up a bit for me.” Stiles choked out breathlessly. 

“Open up?” he said as if he wasn’t quite sure what the Wiccan was on about. 

 

Finally the last wall came down and Stiles could feel every hum and wave of energy in the room. The fizzing of energy against his skin increased running fast around him, up his arms, down his back and all the way to his toes. Beneath his hands Derek stiffened his fists twisting in the bed sheets a pained look on his face. 

This kind of magic shouldn’t hurt but maybe he was feeling the sherbet in lemonade feeling too so Stiles thought he’d reassure the wolf. 

“I’m almost there.” 

“I know what you mean.” Derek said in what sounded like moan. 

Oh dear. Looks like it wasn’t just Stiles getting hot and bothered, hey it happens sometimes! People react to magic differently and well it had never happened quite like this with anyone else before. Stiles wasn’t sure whether it was his attraction messing things up or whether it was a mutual thing. Wishful thinking, eh? 

Stiles could feel himself sweat under his shirt and jacket, could feel the hot blush against his neck and face. His hips snapped forwards and it took everything he had to keep the bulge in his pants back away from Derek’s crotch. Wasn’t working. God Stiles hated magic sometimes! 

He found himself stepping closer to the wolf, knees pressing into the bed as he straddled him, his hands sliding down to cup Derek’s jaw, his thumb stroking slow patters into as he tried to hold himself together. He felt the firm press of Derek’s hands on his thighs and the his hot breath against his lips. 

The room shifted before his eyes and he had barely anytime to realize that he’d shoved Derek back onto the bed before the alpha’s hands were grabbing high up on his thighs, ok lets be honest Derek’s hands were basically on his ass, pulling them together with a deep growl. 

Stiles shuddered as the bulge in his trousers met the frankly enormous tent Derek was sporting. 

Ok Stiles you can do this reel the magic back in, just a little bit more, that’s it just a little more- he moaned against Derek as the tornado of energy slammed back into him cutting their connection so bluntly that he found himself falling of the bed onto the floor as his client gasped eyes cloudy. 

“Um well that was uh- I have no idea what that was.” Stiles laughed dusting of his trousers and straightening himself up. 

“That’s never happened with our packs witch.” Derek said his eyes cold as he scowled at Stiles from his perch on the bed. 

“No. That doesn’t really happen that often.” 

“Did you do it on purpose?” alpha leaking into his voice. 

The voice wasn’t helping Stiles shake his little problem. Nope not one bit. 

“You think I did that on purpose?! Wow!” Stiles said sarcastically his hands on his hips, and being irritated yeah that was helping get rid of any remaining sexy thoughts buzzing around inside his head. 

“Yeah I think you did that on purpose! Where you hoping that once you got me all worked up you could just throw me into a room full of my own kind and hope I’d grab someone and head for the nearest empty toilet stall?” Derek raged his eyes a fierce red. 

Stiles shoved at the werewolves’ chest, standing too close to Stiles while he was all red lights wasn’t good for anyone but then neither was shoving an alpha werewolf but then that didn’t flash up as something to be concerned about in the Wicca’s mind. 

“Why would I want to?” Stiles sneered turning to leave the room. 

“Tonight is important! I can’t have you messing anything up!” Derek grabbed Stiles’ sleeve as he yelled. 

And oh boy Stiles had never wanted to simultaneously punch and kiss someone so bad before. Stiles stared furiously into those glowing eyes and he could only see wolf it made him shiver to see Derek lick his lips as he once again stepped closer to Stiles. 

Is he going to kiss me? Stiles though. 

“If that happens again you’re fired.” Derek said coldly as he pasted by Stiles and made for the front door. 

“If that happens again I quit!” 

“Good.” 

“Good!” 

“Oh and Stiles you aren’t going tonight.” He added with a mean smile. 

“Fine.” Stiles huffed “I hope we can finish discussing your situation tomorrow.” He continued because he was a professional thank you very much! 

“I hope so too.” The alpha replied closing the door behind him with probably more force than was needed. 

 

He let himself slide back down onto the floor, trying to calm himself down again. He didn’t think that the hotel would be too impressed with smashed light bulbs. 

“Damn.” He sighed “All dressed up and nowhere to go.”


	4. Crasher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Colin Morgan's Birthday! I mean New Year..

Fuck sitting at home alone! 

Stiles sat himself back up again dusted off his knees and set to work on a glamour spell. 

Let’s see anybody beat his sneaking skills now! 

 

Arriving at the party Stiles felt his smile droop, the place was amazing! Fancy people with fancy clothes drinking fancy ass drinks while talking to other fancy people about fancy things. Stupid rich werewolves! Stiles grumbled internally, just because they couldn’t see him didn’t mean they couldn’t hear him. Be quiet while stalking sexy alpha ass, challenge accepted! 

He bickered with himself while he walked about in what seemed like circles looking for Derek. If he’d just giving the wolf a fucking pill Derek would at this moment be close enough to touch, close enough that Stiles would be able to smell the strange pine and leather scent that was Derek Hale’s natural man musk. He sighed because instead of a wonderful ust filled evening he was currently invisible and had yet to make googlies at his object of googliness. Curse magic and stuff! Stiles did a fist shake because what the hell no one could see him. 

Stiles found himself one again at the buffet table longingly staring at puff pastry delights that he couldn’t because he was invisible and a floating pastry puff would be suspicious, did he mention he hated magic? 

Stupid job! Stupid Finstock for bribing him with money and the promise of a fancy hotel! Stupid werewolf with commitment issues! Stupid Stiles for having a stupid crush on the aforementioned stupid werewolf! 

And speaking of stupid, arrogant, sexy, asshole werewolves Stiles could from where he was standing see Derek Asshole Hale across the room. So what else was a guy do but eavesdrop? 

He wandered slowly over toward Derek who at present was having a conversation with an elderly couple. He caught words like yield and projects and invest so he stopped listening. Words boring, voice sexy. 

As soon as the elderly couple turned their backs to go mingle somewhere else Derek was off weaving his way through crowds of well dressed, rich people. Stiles had to admit he was a bit disappointed when Derek stopped in front of Miss Fusia herself. Eugh Erica the sexy blonde assistant. Stiles narrowed his eyes. 

“He’s here.” 

Erica’s eyes went lunar, “Are you sure?” she asked eyes scanning the nearest crowd she looked almost as excited as Stiles no doubt looked when he thought he might be following Derek into the men’s room. 

“Definitely.” 

Stiles could feel his heart in his head, his palms sweating. Magic messers Stiles cursed quickly backing out through the crowd, making for the door. Strong feelings mess with spells even simple ones like a glamour, best to escape now and save his throat from an untimely end. 

Ho ho no way this dude was getting body parts chomped on. 

I mean the spell should still be working there was no way Derek could have seen him right? 

He tripped his way out of the door following a very attractive curly blonde male, scuffed his way back to his hotel suite and collapsed with a huff onto the bed. 

Derek had looked awfully pissed off that Stiles had been there. Maybe he should just say enough was enough and quit while he was ahead but he didn’t. Instead he closed his eyes still fully dressed and on top of the covers and fell asleep.


	5. Multitasking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a little bit at the end of BtW that I couldn't be bothered with since I though this chapter was long enough and it isn't really needed so..

The next morning Stiles woke up with a plan. He was going to keep this strictly business and being the grown up mature person that he was he figured coffee was a good peace offering. What was the worse that could happen right? 

Standing at a Costa coffee stand he debated with himself about what kind of coffee Derek would drink. He guessed nothing too fancy or light, meh might as well go all out and get blackest coffee of death for his lordship. Stiles figured Derek was a black coffee kind of guy and if not his office was fancy he could add his own bits if he felt the need. For himself though Stiles bought an extra large, extra foamy mocha. The perfect mix of coffee and hot chocolate, perfection. 

Ten minutes later Stiles wasn’t so impressed with his mocha. He’d tried the one thing Stiles Stilinski should never do and that was multitasking with hot beverages. Never again he vowed. Never again. 

After violently flinging his coffee cup into the trash can outside Derek’s office he slipped up into Derek’s office, placed the alpha’s coffee on his desk and then sank down into one of the comfier chairs in the glass box of an office. 

Twenty minutes later Derek came in looking moderately scruffy and sleep deprived. He saw Stiles and scowled. 

So totally fired. 

“Uh coffee. I bought you coffee. Black I figured you know that way you could just you know.” Stiles babbled arms jerking around as if that helped at all. 

“Thanks.” He said calmly before flinging his briefcase at his desk where it slid off taking half his desk with it. Derek looked confused and made no move to pick anything up. “Sorry. I’m not really all here. My mate is somewhere in the building.” 

Stiles straightened at that, feeling his heart twist in his chest an odd smile on his face. If you knew Stiles it was his I’m going to crawl into a hole and die smile but if you didn’t know Stiles it was just an odd smile, like the one that crosses a babies face when it needs to pass wind. That kind of sexy smile. 

“Well looks like you didn’t need of my hocus pocus after all.” 

“What?” Derek’s face screwed up again in confusion. “No I- he was there last night at the fundraiser but I couldn’t find him. Then this morning when I walked into the building I could just feel it.” 

“Well congratulations that’s nice! I hope you two are very happy and I’m sure the both of you will bond fine without my magic but you know give me a call if you do not to say that you-” 

“Do you ever shut up?” Derek said frowning. 

“Yeah- not really no!” Stiles laughed, and yeah now he sounded slightly hysterical. Exit. Leave. Need. To. Leave. 

“Sorry I- that wasn’t polite I’m sorry.” 

“Ugh..” 

Derek leaned back against his desk taking a sip of his coffee and eyed Stiles’. 

“Well I’m just going to ya’ know leave so-” 

“What? You can’t leave yet! Hey at least do some sort of locator spell so that I can find my mate!” 

“Woah dude what happened to ‘I’m the alpha I’m super powerful and have super senses’? Can’t you just sniff him out?” 

That made Derek growl at him, stupid Stiles, making him step back from Mr Traffic Light Eyes. It totally wasn’t a turn on. Nope. Stiles wasn’t into that at all. 

He swallowed hard waiting for Derek to answer, resisting the urge to loosen his tie. 

“There were hundreds of people there last night how the hell was I supposed to catch his scent?!” 

“Well can’t you feel it then?” 

“Yes.” 

“So he’s here now?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Really?” Stiles looked around, expecting to see some stupid sexy guy just leaning up against the door frame or something. 

“Not in here, out there” Derek said making wavy motions with his hand “In the building.” 

“Well off you go! Fetch!” 

Derek stared at Stiles and if looks could kill. “Do you have any idea how many people are in this building?” 

“No. Not really.” 

“Three hundred or there abouts.” 

“Yeah that’s a fair few.” 

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to narrow it down and he’ll probably leave before I have a chance to go through everyone in the building which will take hours anyway.” 

“Well spells are a no go I would have needed something that belonged to him, hair, a sock that kind of thing but since we have no idea who it is that’s not happening.” 

Stiles and Derek sat staring at each other for a moment. Both thinking of some way to fix this situation that they were in. 

“Oo I know what if you were to pull the fire alarm that way you could watch as everyone left while watching on one of your weird little cameras.” 

Derek looked at Stiles as if he couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. Which wow how nice. Jerk. 

“That actually might work!” 

“You know it would surprise you how often people say that after I come up with something smart. Really pisses me off.” 

Stiles got an awkward ‘sorry’ smile for that as they made their way to the first floor security office. The security officer was called Boyd and he was build like a tank, no way Stiles would want to get on the wrong side of him. Another less terrifying looking man sat next to him neck deep in what looked like encrypted files. He name badge said Danny and if Stiles wasn’t crushing so hard on Derek he would have turned on his flirt like nobodies business. 

Team Sexy Security made a quick announcement telling everyone that they were going to test the fire alarm and everyone should gather at the edge of the swanky parking lot, about two hundred yards away. 

Stiles hoped it would be far enough away for a fair test. They watched people spill out of the building, staring at the computer monitor, their arms crossed and leaning forwards in as if that would make the picture clearer. Minutes passed by and Stiles’ shoulders were starting to hurt so he forced himself to relax, stretching his arms up and around until he heard them pop. 

Finally the last person shuffled out of the building and shock- nothing happened. 

“Well what now?” he asked, curious. 

“He must still be here, nothing feels different he hasn’t gotten closer or further away.” 

Stiles had a horrible urge to giggle like a school girl. Don’t worry he suppressed it. 

“So either he’s already out there or we missed him, maybe he’s peeing or something, maybe he’s stuck in the bathroom with a violent case of winter flu! Or maybe it’s Danny.” 

Since Danny was half way across the room he couldn’t know what they were talking about but he still gave them an evil smile, the kind of look that meant say something stupid and I’ll staple things to your face. 

Derek looked Stiles over, his voice low and intense. “That’s all you could come up with?” 

Stiles swallowed hard. 

“You should go outside.” He said just as quietly. 

“Fine! But Danny’s coming too!” 

“I’m pretty sure Danny is seeing Isaac so-” 

“Danny my man! Outside!” 

Danny sighed but stepped outside the building making his way across to the car park. 

“What are you looking at?! It isn’t me!” 

“Go outside so we know for sure.” 

“No! Because it isn’t me!” 

“What makes you so sure?” 

“Well I’m not overly fond of doggy-style for one.” Stiles was generally a top kind of man a natural born rider. Of horses god head out of the gutter, jeesh some people. 

Derek leaned in close his lips so close it made thinking hard. “Then you haven’t been doing it right. Go outside.” 

Stiles throat all but closed up as he turned around to leave, his palms sweating and his belly full of butterflies. 

Not his mate. Not his mate. Not his mate. Not his mate. A mantra that ran through Stiles’ thoughts as he walked out every fifth or sixth step the comment about not doing it right coming to the surface again making him blush furiously. 

Fuck. 

Ten minutes later everyone was ushered back in. 

Stiles looked around but couldn’t see Derek anywhere. So he marched back up to Derek’s glass palace a feeling of everyone’s eyes on him followed Stiles up the stairs. 

For a moment Stiles wondered what it might be like to be Derek Hale’s mate. The only person he would ever want. His eyes got a bit teary but he blamed it on the fluorescent lights and moved on. No way that Stiles could have bagged himself a sexy, some what awkward but gorgeous pure blood alpha werewolf. It just couldn’t be true. 

He stood outside Derek’s office the door was slightly open and he could hear Derek call him in. He peeked his head around the door looking into the office. Derek was facing away from the door and standing next to the winebar. Oh that good was it.

“Uh brandy? Scotch?” the alpha asked in a flat voice. 

Damn it. 

“A scotch to celebrate my lack of matey-ness?” 

“Nope.” Derek said and swallowed back his drink in one large gulp. Really Stiles wasn’t offended, I mean if it was him finding out that he was his mate he’d be drinking too. Derek poured a glass for the wicca and stepped in close again. Personal space was that not a thing in Derek land? 

The younger man blushed and took a step back a muddle of ideas and theories whizzed through his mind but obviously none of them mattered because he wasn’t Derek’s mate so.. 

“Hold up fido. So I’m guessing that when I left the building the ‘feeling’ went away?” 

“Yeah. The only thing that I didn’t understand was how I could feel my mates presents last night when I knew you couldn’t be there. But I guess that isn’t true, is it?” 

Oh shit. 

“I made a few calls and apparently a house car dropped you off outside of the party last night. So in fact you were there even though I told you not to come.” 

“Details. Details.” Stiles said ‘calmly’ trying to get rid of the feeling that he was facing a guillotine. 

“Would you like me to explain the joys of doggy-style to you or would a demonstration work fine?” Derek said sounding like he was joking but as Stiles looked into his eyes he saw nothing but dead seriousness. 

He backed up. 

“I’m not your mate! There has to be some other explanation. Down, kujo!” 

“You laugh it up with those dog jokes now but you’re gonna pay for each and every one of them.” He said lips close to Stiles’ neck as his arms wrapped themselves around him, pulling him flush up against him. 

Stiles could feel the heat and press of him through his clothes, hard and ready, his hips against his. Stiles was simultaneously terrified and turned on, his legs felt weak and the inside of his boxers were beginning to feel damp. What was he a teenager?! 

“How-” Stiles had to stop and breath and swallow before he could continue, “out of curiosity, would I pay?” 

“I’ll show you once I get you out of these clothes.” 

And then Derek kissed him. Softly to start like a friendly, nice-to-meet-you-can-I-strip-your-clothes-off-and-bury-myself-inside-you kind of kiss. 

Stiles pulled back somewhat reluctantly but hoped that he’d gotten across the message of yes-you-can-and-why-haven’t-you-done-it-already when he’d moaned and shoved his tongue into Derek’s mouth. 

“What happens if I am your mate? What happens then?” Stiles mumbled, hands tightening in Derek’s shirt, unwilling to let the alpha get too far away. 

“A couple of kids, picket fence maybe a litter of cubs too.” 

Stiles’ brain was in meltdown, he was probably broken, just wait two more minutes and there’d be drool falling from his lips. 

“We’d date. Get married and try to live happily ever after. Isn’t that what most people want?” 

Ok Stiles don’t hyperventilate just yet, fainting before you see anything good would be a waste. 

“You don’t seem awfully happy about the idea that we are a perfect pair. Why?” Derek hummed nuzzeling at Stiles’ neck. Stiles could feel the warmth of it seeping into his frozen bones. 

“I’m not really a soul mate person.” Well not anymore Stiles thought. 

Derek jerked away staring intently like he could tell whether I lied or not by close examination. 

“You don’t think it’s possible?” he asked, shocked like Stiles was a five year old telling him he didn’t believe in Father Christmas. 

Obviously Derek believed in soul mates. He believed in soul mates and he believed that Stiles was the real deal. 

Stiles felt his body shiver, his skin on vibrate. “I- I belive that soul mates exist just not for me.. and come on look at you you’re you and I’m me.” 

“Stiles when you walked into the room it was like someone punched me in the stomach.” 

“That good, huh?” 

Derek laughed. “Worse. But you were so well different from what I expected and I just couldn’t believe that you were my soul mate.” 

“And now?” 

“Now I’m thinking there are going to be a lot more dog jokes in my future. You’re smart, funny and you’re well gorgeous, why wouldn’t I want you. Why wouldn’t you deserve me too?” Derek looked at Stiles with sad puppy dog eyes “Don’t you deserve to be happy?” 

Oh. Ouch. Did Stiles deserve to be happy? Hell yeah he did but he’d never expected it to be handed to him on a silver platter like this. He’d always figured he date some guy or well girl and maybe after some time he’d realize he was in love and then he’d get married it would take him unawares like a wendigo in the dark. 

“What happens if I say yes?” Stiles asked. 

“If you say yes we are leaving this room and going either straight to your hotel room or my apartment because I have a raging, enormous…headache. And then maybe we’ll get dinner.” 

“It’s barely 10am!” 

“It’s a very serious headache. I’m going to need repeat applications of whatever you did before.” 

“But there would be food? Somewhere nice I hope,” Stiles said, grinned keeping his voice light. It wasn’t like they were talking about sleeping together or being a permanent fixture in each others lives, not at all. 

“You can hope. I’m thinking it might just have to be room service.” 

Stiles shivered and felt his breath stop. Derek must have seen his panicked look. “Trust me. Just walk out the door.” 

So he did. 

They walked side by side to Derek’s car. It was odd the way Stiles knew Derek was beside him, it was almost like he could feel him there. Stiles kept his eyes to the ground, the ceiling, the walls, anywhere really that wasn’t Derek. 

Derek walked over to one side of the car and opened the door, oo check Stiles out Disney princess treatment here. 

Stiles heart was like a swarm of bees furiously buzzing inside his chest, his heart running a mile a minute as Derek sat himself down in the driver’s seat and closed the door. 

Derek sat there quietly, keys in hand and breath coming out fast and gaspy. 

Stiles tightened his hands into fists. No Stiles you can’t just climb onto someone’s lap in a car park of a fancy office building, someone might see, think about how cramped it would be, the mess you could make. And ok thinking about making a mess wasn’t helping anyone. He faintly heard a ‘jesus Stiles’ slip from Derek’s lips. 

Their energies were so close you could almost hear static crackling in the air between them. 

Derek took his hands away from the ignition and turned to Stiles, car still off. His voice low, he sounded almost as wrecked as Stiles was feeling. 

“Your hotel is about fifteen minutes away right?” 

“Yeah pretty much.” 

“What time is it?” Derek said looking down at his watch and answering his own question. “Ten. No one will be leaving for lunch yet.” He said hand running through his hair as he thought about the chances of someone actually seeing them if they did come out. 

“Not much of a backseat,” Stiles said leaning in towards Derek. 

“Fuck. I can smell you. You’re everywhere,” he said, voice like misery. 

The air between them was too hot too busy with whirling energy. But then they were kissing and it was like a hurricane of feeling. Their mouths already having sex while the rest of their bodies tried to keep up. Derek’s hand holding onto the back of Stiles head, holding him were he wanted him. His arms pulling and tugging until Stiles was climbing over the seat and onto his lap, they both sat gulping at air for a moment. 

“Wait. Just hold on,” Derek said. 

And then reaching down he gave something a tug and the chair was reclining with a jerk. Well at least there was more room now. Stiles gave a squeak at the sudden movement and Derek gave him a sheepish looking smile. 

They both laughed a little and then they were back to making out, kissing with a trace of a smile that Stiles could almost taste. 

It felt so right, so necessary. But all Stiles could think of was now, now, now. 

Derek’s hands slid up his thighs and up to his chest, hands working under his shirt. He could hear the pop of buttons but made no attempt to stop the werewolves hands. A wet tongue pressed and licked hungrily at Stiles’ right nipple as hands worked his belt and zipper open before slipping inside and under his boxers. The hot press and grab of Derek’s hands against Stiles’ ass had him gasping again, Derek’s fingers ghosting over the space between his cheeks. His hips arched up thrusting them together. 

“Derek- don’t stop!” he gasped into the wolf’s mouth, his hips frantically jerking, trying to get more friction. 

“Never.” Derek’s breathing was harsh next to Stiles ear, each exhale licking over his skin. With another hard slam of their hips Stiles was coming hot white light was all he could see the barked moans of his mate all he could hear. 

Stiles kissed Derek wetly his hands shaking in the after glow as he slid them into Derek’s half opened pants. He grasped hold of his cock working him to the edge his hand slick with sweat and pre come. Staring into Derek’s eyes he saw wonder, a fascination while staring at something precious, blood raised in his cheeks again as he twisted his hand sharply retching another gasped curse from Derek’s lips. 

“So beautiful,” he said and Stiles’ heart melted a little as Derek’s eyes widened his hips jerking one last time before spilling over Stiles’ hand and chest. 

Stiles smiles bringing his fingers to his lips to lick at the milky liquid there. 

“Right. We’re getting your things. I’ve got a perfect doggy house built for two.” 

“No more dog jokes.” Stiles said slowly. 

Derek raised his eyebrows at that. “What then will we talk about?” 

Stiles laughed “There are just too many punch lines about me being your-” 

“Poodle?” Derek interrupted with a grin. 

“Exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well uh that's it yay finished!! 
> 
> But I've been thinking about writing other little stories in this verse but nothing's set yet although I did have an idea about Stiles bumping into Lydia at a grave yard (he's vistiting his parents & Scott's graves and Lydia is raising a body) because Lydia is a woman of many talents and I have a bit of a thing for animators in the Anita Blake sense and with the whole Lydia/Peter thing how could I resist?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 for one year on :)


End file.
